La vie après l'émission (En pause)
by Luxi213
Summary: Salut les Geeks est maintenant fini depuis vingt ans. Mathieu et ces personnalités ont perdu contact ces dix-sept dernières années. Ils sont tous partit dans leurs coins, mais sans le savoir, ils ont fini par tous se retrouver au même endroit. Ils ont chacun leur vie et leur famille, mais le passer nous rattrape toujours, a ce que l'on dit...


___**La vie après SLG**_ _

Salut les Geeks est maintenant fini depuis vingt ans. Mathieu et ces personnalités ont perdu contact ces dix-sept dernières années. Ils sont tous partit dans leurs coins, mais sans le savoir, ils ont fini par tous se retrouver au même endroit. Ils n'ont jamais cherché à se revoir, même s'ils le rêvaient tous secrètement. Chacun de leur côté, ils se sont fait une famille et une vie. Le Geek, le Patron, Maitre Panda, Le Hippie, Le Prof et Mathieu vivent tous de leurs bord, mais les cinq ont quitté la France pour aller au Québec, avec environs trois ans d'intervalle entre leur voyages respectif.

Commençons par le premier qui a déménagé, le Geek. En soi, il ne s'appelle plus le Geek mais a maintenant un nom légal. Le Geek s'appelle maintenant Greg Shmit. Il a une femme qui s'appelle Lisa et un fils qui s'appelle Thomas. Ils vivent très bien. Le Geek, ou Greg, est devenu le PDG de Ubisoft, ce qui lui rapporte beaucoup d'argent.

Le Patron est le deuxième à avoir quitté sa terre natal pour le pays du caribou. Le Patron a aussi changé de nom. C'est maintenant Josh. Josh a eu une femme, mais une femme qu'il a aimée pour de vrais! Mais le karma a voulu que sa femme meure, tuée par d'ancien ennemi du Patron. Un mois avent de se faire sauvagement assassiner, la femme de Josh, qui se nommais Sarah, avais eu une fille. Elle se nomme Francesca. Josh à garder la fille et s'en occupe. Il n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des pères pour une gamine, mais il se débrouille. Il a aussi gardé le nom de famille de sa femme. Il s'appelle donc Josh Manson. Pour le Patron, la vie est plus difficile que pour le Geek. Il a deux travailles. Un qui est acteur publicitaire pour pub adultaire, comme des capotes ou des cigarettes. Son deuxième est tueur à gage pour le gouvernement.

Le troisième à être partit est le Prof. Le Prof s'appelle désormais Pascal Smoore. Il a passé une bonne partit de son temps à l'université, où il a rencontré Rosalie, qui est devenue la mère de son fils, Simon. Le Prof travaille dans l'école secondaire que fréquente son fils. Il est professeur de science et les élèves l'adorent car il a beaucoup d'humour à donner des réponses farfelues de temps en temps à des questions de la vie. Il appelle sa '' La science infuse 2.0''. Pascal est aussi le seul à avoir plus d'un enfant, car il a aussi une fille de cinq ans nommé Arianna. Par chance, sa conjointe reste à la maison et n'a pas de travaille pour pouvoir s'occuper de la petite Arianna. Le Prof n'est pas marier, mais il prévoit faire la grande demande bientôt.

Le Hippie est partit en quatrième. Il est parti en quête de la paix intérieure qu'il n'a jamais atteinte. Il s'appelle désormais Ash Brown. Rendu au Québec, il a commencé une desintox, qui a fonctionné. Il a finalement arrêté la drogue, mais reste très tête en l'air et est très rêveur. Il a été finir son Cegep (je m'excuse auprès des français qui ne saurais pas ce qu'est le Cegep, c'est un truc de québécois) Il y a rencontré Lilyanne. Ils ont décidé, après d'avoir fini le cegep, d'avoir un enfant, mais Lilyanne était infertile. Ils ont donc choisi une mère porteuse, pris le sperme du Hippie, et neuf mois plus tard, ils ont leurs fille. Elle se nomme Marianne. Elle est aussi tête en l'air que Ash, mais n'a jamais prise substance illégal. Ce que Marianne partage le mieux avec mieux avec son père est leur amour inconditionnel pour les gâteaux Citons/Rhubarbe. Le Hippie travaille, avec son ''amie'' (PS : Ash et Lilyanne préfère dire qu'ils sont amis qu'en couple) dans un centre de désintoxication pour adolescents. Ils ont une quantité moyenne d'argent, donc, une assez bonne vie.

Maitre Panda du coup est parti en cinquième. Il est arrivé au Québec et a rapidement rencontrer Océane. Il l'a rencontré avent d'avoir un vrai nom. Elle l'a donc aidé à s'en trouver un sans même se poser trop de question. Le Panda lui avais donné une excuse bidon mais elle, elle a toujours pensé à un passer mystérieux, ce qui l'avait directement excité. Il fut donc renommer Patrick. Océane, complètement sous le charme de Patrick, l'a rapidement demandé en mariage. Le fanatique lui ayant fait faire toute les étapes du Christianisme, ils ont eu un énorme mariage dans une église au vieux Québec. Patrick, n'ayant pas de nom de famille a reçu celui d'Océane et est devenu Patrick Lavoie. Ils ont eu aussi eu une fille. Elle se prénomme Émilie. Patrick a rapidement pus se faire une carrière musical. Il a créé un petit groupe avec Océane, car elle jouait du Drum. Ils se nomment les ''Panda des neiges''. Il a aussi un travail plus sérieux. Il est maitre procureur durent les procès. Plusieurs s'amuse donc à l'appeler ''Maitre Panda''

Mathieu a été le dernier à quitter la France. Il est donc le sixième à avoir quitter sa terre natale. Mathieu est le seul à ne pas être partit seul de la France. Il est parti avec Alexis Lloyd, un membre du Lloyd Project. Mathieu lui, avais changé de nom avent de quitter la France. Il avait décidé de se prénommer Matis Store. Matis lui a eu sa femme en France. Elle se nomme Joanna. Ils se sont mariés, mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas aller au Québec avec son amour. En plus, en France, Matis avait déjà eu sa fille. Elle se nomme Isabelle. Isabelle avait donc déjà vécu en France. Une chose qui avait toujours été très frappante avec Isabelle était qu'elle avait hérité des yeux bleu de son père, mais en cinq fois plus flash! Elle avait des yeux bleus ciel pure. C'était et c'est encore la première chose que les gens remarquent chez elle. Mais, s'il y a une chose importante a savoir, c'est que Mathieu n'à parler a PERSONNE de sa carrière dans Salut les Geeks. Même pas à sa femme ni à sa fille. La seul personne qui sois au courent est Alexis. Il est devenu réalisateur et écrivain de film très connu. Il obtient donc un salaire plutôt riche, mais reste dans une bonne moyenne.

Voici donc la vie que mènent maintenant les six anciennes stars du web français. Mais maintenant, parlons plutôt des protagonistes de ce récit, leurs enfants. Aucuns de leur enfant sont au courent de l'existence de frères de leur père. Ils ne savent pas non plus qu'ils ont déjà été connu sur l'internet, ni qu'ils sont des fils de personnalité squizophrénique. Isabelle ne sais pas non plus pour la maladie de son père. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change d'être fils de personnalité/Squizophrène? Certes, c'est très peu commun, mais oui, ça change énormément de chose. Ça, l'équipe de Maxime Lassaud le sait. C'est précisément pour cela que personne ne leur a jamais dit. Moins ils en savent, plus ils sont en sécurité. En fait, leurs paternels se doutent bien que cela change des choses, mais ne savent pas non plus quoi.

Premièrement, parlons de Thomas. Thomas est aussi très gameur comme son père. Il adore tous les genres de jeux vidéo et aussi les mangas. Il est aussi très studieux à l'école, a un groupe d'amis gameurs et va sur les deux web.

Ensuite, il y a Francesca. Francesca est un peu comme son père. Elle va faire des blague d'adulte de cul sans gêne, mais ne va jamais essayer de passer à l'acte. Elle ne s'habille pas comme son père et ne fume pas. Elle est la bolée de sa classe, ce qui rend son père tout de même fier. Elle se tient toujours avec sa meilleure amie, mais va aussi jouer parfois avec un groupe de gars qu'elle considère comme de bons amis. Elle préfère entre autre l'ancien web.

Troisièmes, il y a Simon. Simon n'est pas super bon en science, ce qui désespère un peu son père. Il a plusieurs amis et a une imagination débordante. Il aime bien être en groupe et est très social. Il aime bien aussi la bagarre avec ces amis de temps en temps. Il ne s'occupe pas beaucoup de sa sœur, mais si elle a un problème, il va être le premier à la protéger. Il passe beaucoup de temps sur le nouveau web, mais va sur l'ancien en cachette une fois par jour.

Il y a aussi Marianne. Elle mène une vie simple, sans trop de problème avec des parents très ouvert. La seule chose qu'ils ne lui ont jamais imposé est l'interdiction de consommer peu importe quel sorte de drogue. Elle et son père partage une passion pour la rhubarbe. Ils font donc des soirées rhubarbe le samedi. Marianne est assez intelligente à l'école. Elle n'est pas une élève model, mais ne s'est jamais fait retirer d'un seul de ces cours. Elle ne va jamais sur le nouveau web et passe son temps sur l'ancien web.

Maintenant, Émilie. Émilie est très populaire à l'école et a plusieurs groupes d'amis. Elle ne va pas souvent avec la majorité, car elle sait qu'il l'approche seulement car elle est la fille de deux des membres des ''Panda des neiges''. Elle est la seule qui a déjà perdu sa couverture, mais seul Patrick le sait. Un jour, elle a failli se faire kidnapper par un inconnu. Patrick a réussi à la sauver in-extrémis et la police a du abattre le kidnappeur, au plus grand bonheur de Maitre Panda. Émilie va peu sur le web, mais quand elle y va, c'est pour aller sur l'ancien web.

Finalement, il y a Isabelle. Isabelle est la moins sociable. Elle est atteinte d'un trouble inconnu qui évolue au fils qu'elle grandit. Il lui arrive de perdre facilement connaissance et d'avoir des subites pertes de mémoire. Elle reste souvent loin des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais elle a une meilleure amie qui est toujours là pour elle. Elle va aussi quelque fois avec un groupe d'amis, mais c'est toujours son amie qui doit la conduire, car elle a peur de s'imposer. Elle va une fois par année en France pour aller voir sa mère. Malgré qu'elle ne socialise pas, elle peut sans problème se confier à certain gens de sa classe qu'elle connaît depuis un moment. Elle est peut-être très peu bavarde avec les inconnus, mais elle devient très active avec ces amis. Elle est aussi très sociale sur l'internet et est tout à fait à l'aise devant une caméra. Elle va tout le temps sur l'ancien web dans le dos de son père.

Vous ne comprenez surement pas mes histoires d'ancien web et de nouveau web. Bien, bien qu'il n'y avait que l'ancien web avent, qui se faisait appeler ''internet'', il s'est développer un nouveau web qui se fait appeler ''la zone''. Les données de l'ancien web n'ont pas été transférer. Donc, pour trouver des vieilles données, il faut aller sur l'ancien web. C'est compliquer y accéder, car il ne reste que très peu d'ordinateur qui fonctionne encore sur l'ancien web. Mais comme écrit plus tôt, tous les jeunes mentionnés ont réussi par X moyen à s'en procurer un. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez compris, mais aucun des parents des jeunes ne veulent que leur fils/fille aillent sur l'ancien web pour la même raison : Par peur qu'ils découvrent un jour SLG, une émission maintenant perdu parmi tant d'autre dans les tréfonds de l'internet.

Oui, une dernière chose que j'ai oublié de vous mentionner, Tous ces jeunes fréquentes la même école secondaire. Ils vont tous en troisième secondaire, mais ne sont pas tous dans la même classe. Malgré tout, il se connaisse tous d'une certaine façon. Francesca et Isabelle sont des meilleures amies. Le groupe qu'elles fréquentent est celui de Thomas. Simon est dans le groupe d'amis de Thomas. Marianne est dans la classe d'Émilie. Marianne fréquente un garçon du groupe de Thomas et Simon qui s'appelle Mickel. Émilie elle, elle doit faire un projet à long terme avec Francesca. Aussi, une dernière chose, ils sont tous, sous des noms anonymes, dans le même groupe secret dans l'ancien web. Un groupe qui souhaite retrouver les meilleur youtoubeur de l'époque de l'ancien web, qu'ils considèrent comme le bijou du monde.

Comme je disais, les personnalités et leur créateur risque inévitablement de se revoir un jour. Comme le temps semble le vouloir, cela risque d'être bientôt, très bientôt.


End file.
